Elemental, querida Bering
by Ofuscadora
Summary: Los desayunos ya no son lo que eran. HG/Myka. Femslash.


Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. ¡Ouch! Todo es de SyFy.

Agradecimientos mil a Natsuki Aki por betearme con infinita paciencia.

- Factura, factura, publicidad, factura...

Leena entró en el comedor, el bullicio de la hora del desayuno le dio la bienvenida. Claudia y Pete discutían por alguna tontería intentando que Myka diese la razón a alguno de los dos y Helena tomaba té mientras leía el periódico que Artie había dejado ajena al barullo de la sala. Era el mejor momento del día, uno de los pocos en el que todos estaban juntos y relajados, creando una sensación de falsa normalidad en el ambiente. Nadie que contemplase la escena diría que en cuestión de horas o minutos ese grupo de personas podrían estar persiguiendo objetos con poderes indeterminados, enfrentándose a la muerte o cosas peores e inimaginables. La contradicción era una de las cosas que en el fondo más gustaban a la ama de llaves.

- ¡El correo chicos!. Myka tienes un paquete...- alcanzándoselo.

- ¡Por fin! - murmuró con una sonrisa al mirar el remitente y se apresuró a desembalarlo.

-... y para Pete...- arqueó una ceja - ¿el catálogo de Victoria´s secrets?

Pete Lattimer, ex militar, Agente del Servicio Secreto, luchador, superviviente. Un hombre que había logrado salir ileso de situaciones límite, de guerras, de un divorcio e incluso de si mismo, notó un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda cuando se encontró bajo la mirada inescrutable de las 4 mujeres con las que convivía.

- ¿¡Qué? Un homb... - y antes de que pudiese acabar la frase su compañera suspiró resignada cortando la explicación.

- Calla, no digas nada Pete. Nada de lo que salga de tu boca va a arreglar esto. - señalando cómicamente la revista.

- Pero...

- ¡No!

Helena dio un sorbo de su té, deleitándose con la expresión de la mujer delante suyo. Nada le divertía más que una agente Bering desatada. El papel del paquete le llamó la atención.

- ¿Tu nombre es Myka O. Bering?

Myka levantó la vista y la miró interrogante.

- Hay escrita una O entre Myka y Bering. - afirmó cerciorándose de lo que ponía en el remite.

- Sí, Helena G. - haciendo hincapié en el sonido de la letra- Wells, tengo una O.

- ¿Si pregunto qué es la O recibiré una respuesta?

- ¿Me dirás que es la G si te lo digo?

Helena le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y la miró apreciativa.

- Justo lo que pensaba - la agente se sacó las gafas riendo. La escritora nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. No eran las 9 de la mañana, y ni la hora ni el lugar más adecuado para que la inglesa diese rienda suelta a su naturaleza marrullera e incorregible. Myka le devolvió la mirada y suspiró entre resignada y divertida, no entendía muy bien por qué consentía esas pequeñas y molestas intromisiones personales... bueno, sí, sí que lo sabía, solo que aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de a qué jugaban en realidad.

- Dos cosas Myka O. Bering - imitando el tono en que Myka había dicho antes su nombre- primera, no hace falta que te diga lo que es la G ya que evidentemente lo sabes porque has leído toda la información que hay en el Almacén sobre mi.- lo dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante del que sabe con antelación todas las preguntas y las respuestas. - y segunda, no necesito que me contestes querida, lo puedo averiguar por mi misma, el profesor Bell siempre me consideró uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Claudia las observó, bufó excitada y corrió a sacar la cartera. Era evidente que una había lanzado un guante y la otra lo iba a recoger. Lo difícil era discernir cual de las dos empezaba esos envites que cada vez eran más frecuentes.

- ¿Alexander Graham Bell?- musitó Pete extrañado.

- Joseph Bell, el tipo en que se basó Conan Doyle para crear a Holmes. - corrigió Claudia mientras contaba billetes.- Josh me envió unos álbumes de BD sobre el profesor. Cómics franceses, son como el cine extranjero pero mejor.

¡Claro! ¡Como no había caído antes! - susurró Pete sarcástico.

¡60 pavos a que lo hace!.- dejó el dinero con un sonoro golpe delante del plato de huevos con beicon del hombre.

¿60?...espera, como sé que la Reina de Inglaterra no ha husmeado ya en los asuntos de Mykes?

- ¿Crees que se molestaría en preguntar si lo supiese, Pete? ¿H.G.? ¿en serio?

Para su información agente Lattimer, lo que sé del pasado de su compañera aquí presente, se debe a una rápida investigación en hemerotecas y periódicos. No tengo autorización para entrar en los archivos del Almacén y Claudia y yo aún no hemos tenido tiempo para ponerme al día en lógica matemática, así que tampoco puedo... forzar mi entrada. - esa última parte hizo que sonara tan juguetona y casual que todos casi olvidaron lo reprobable del asunto.

- ¿Sabes H.G.? no es necesario leer las obras completas de Alan Turing para aprender algo de informática básica.

Claudia querida, ¿empezarías a construir una casa por el tejado, no, verdad? además, ya estaba familiarizada con el trabajo de Augustus De Morgan, Ada Byron o George Boole mucho antes de...- suspiró resignada al sentir el peso del tiempo - bueno, mucho antes de cualquier cosa.

Myka observó la escena con incredulidad, el cauce delirante de los últimos 5 minutos le empezaron a alucinar y eso que estaba acostumbrada a que todo se saliese de madre en el peor de los momentos.

- No me puedo creer que estéis apostando a mi costa..- murmuró

¡Hecho!- Pete dio la mano a Claudia cerrando la apuesta - ¡el dinero más fácil de mi vida!- se acercó a su compañera y le propinó una palmada firme en la espalda - ¡Esta mujer es una tumba!

-...es insultante.

Helena comenzó ha hablar sin dejar tiempo a Myka para oponerse, sabía muy bien que si empezaba su diatriba difícilmente le harían parar.

-Tu familia tiene una librería, Bering e Hijos - señalando el papel del paquete- pese a la especificación masculina del nombre del negocio, creo que tienes alguna hermana, posiblemente mayor. Si fuese menor y un varón, y esto lo sé por experiencia, tendrías mucha menos paciencia con las tonterías de estos dos, de ahí el cariz fraternal de la relación que tienes con Pete y Claudia - movió un poco la cabeza, apuntando a los dos para enfatizar sus palabras- también es posible que tengas alguna carencia afectiva de tipo paterna, de ahí que necesites cierta aprobación de los hombres de tu alrededor.

-¿Qué? - el tono de voz irritado de Myka hizo que todos la miraran.

No te lo tomes a mal querida- Helena se apresuró a calmarla. Podía ver como los ojos de la agente se volvían fríos por momentos y lo que no necesitaba era un Myka enfadada y cerrada a sus pesquisas - no sé muy bien el porqué, pero todos los que acabamos trabajando para el Almacén somos un poco disfuncionales... yo la que más.- sonrió algo afligida, quitando hierro a lo que acababa de decir. Llevó su mano al colgante de su cuello y lo acarició pensativa -...por donde íbamos...¡Ah, sí!. Sé que sabes ruso, un idioma que difícilmente nadie estudia por motivos puramente prácticos, y que eres muy aficionada a la literatura rusa, porque los lomos de los ejemplares de tu habitación están más gastados de lo habitual. Y... - señaló con un gesto de su mirada- tienes ahí mismo una edición de Evgenij Onegin escrita en cirílico que estás intentando esconder entre el papel y los otros libros.

Como si hubiesen pillado a un crío robando en la tienda de chucherías Myka sacó el libro de entre los otros y lo enseñó.

- Muy impresionante la verdad, pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con mi nombre.- cogió una galleta y la mordisqueó intentando parecer indiferente.

Claro que tiene que ver, todo tiene que ver - El gesto de la agente no le pasó inadvertido. Sonrió astuta y bebió de su té. Por supuesto que la mujer que tenía delante iba a intentar conducirla por el camino más largo - Myka no es un nombre muy común, al menos en esa variante, lo que me lleva a pensar que lo escogió tu madre dejando el segundo a elección de tu padre...y siendo el señor Bering un bibliógrafo dueño de una librería , y teniendo en cuenta el tipo de material que acabas de recibir y lo que tienes, especializada en segunda mano y ediciones antiguas...mmmm - se le iluminaron los ojos con una revelación - ...¡Oh! ¿Fue esa tu manera de rebelarte ante el poder paterno Myka?, ¿te gustan tanto los clásicos rusos, a parte de por lo evidente, porque así molestabas a tu padre? ¡Ah! que escena tan sensacional, una joven y adolescente Myka Bering enfrentándose a la figura autoritaria más primaria, el padre, diciendo, no solo que prefiere a Dostoyevsky sobre Twain, si no que además le exige que pague una escuela de idiomas que le enseñe a leer sus obras en su léxico original.

- Con según que obras se pierde mucho en la traducción. - y atacó otra galleta.

En efecto, se pierde mucho en la traducción - un deje melancólico tiñó la voz de la escritora - Aún tengo que revisar unos 100 años de "nuevos" clásicos para mi, pero no hay tantos nombres de mujer que empiecen por O en la literatura anglosajona y no creo que hayan aumentado de manera espectacular desde 1900.

- Ciertamente no.

Helena se recostó en su silla. Dejó de respirar un momento, sus facciones elegantes se pusieron serias por primera vez desde el comienzo de su disertación. Meditabunda consideró la pequeña lista que llevaba rato dando vueltas en su cabeza, y recordó cada pequeño gesto, cada inflexión de la mujer que desde hacia tiempo, no solo cuestión de 10 minutos, le hacía ir de cabeza. La habitación se quedó en silencio, expectante.

Myka Ophelia Bering- cerró los ojos saboreando cada sílaba como si fuese buen vino - suena a heroína fantástica. Es magnifico.

Myka tragó saliva nerviosa, sus ojos y los de Helena se encontraron, la galleta le pareció más seca de lo que era en realidad, sonrío tímida y con un pequeño ademán asintió. No hacía falta decir nada, Helena y ella se entendían así, e igualmente ¿qué podía decir?. Helena G. Wells nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Claudia rompió a aplaudir impresionada. Pete acababa de perder 60 dólares pero no le importó, sabía apreciar un buen espectáculo cuando lo veía. Helena levantaba su taza de té saludando a sus espectadores cuando el rugido insistente del Farnsworth llenó la habitación. Pete sacó el comunicador del bolsillo y contestó.

- ¿Qué hay Artie?

- Moved el culo hasta aquí, tenemos un ping - el sonido metálico de la voz del agente Nielsen hacía que sonara aún más irritado de lo normal (si es que eso era posible).

¡Hora de ir a currar! - comentó Pete levantándose y cogiendo un par de gofres para el camino.

- ¡Lo de antes ha sido tan genial que os voy a dejar propina chicas! - Claudia dejó un billete en la mesa y se fue detrás de Pete.

¿Sabes? en realidad no sé lo que es la G, no está en tu perfil.

- Si me lo pregunta amablemente agente Bering tal vez se lo diga.- sonrió pícara y de un trago acabó su té.

- Ahí hay 20 dólares, puedo invitarte a unas copas, emborracharte y sonsacártelo. - comentó casual mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos, perfecto! Pero prométeme que luego no intentarás propasarte.

Helena, contigo nunca puedo asegurar nada.

Y salieron de la habitación directas a lo desconocido.


End file.
